


Don't Forget

by timelessmemories20



Category: Original Work
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, My First AO3 Post, Nameless Characters, One Word Prompts, Short, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessmemories20/pseuds/timelessmemories20
Summary: Getting rid of it meant forgetting, and he knew he wasn't ready for that.Perhaps he would never be.





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing piece on AO3, and I wrote this in my creative writing club. We were doing one worded prompts through a generator, and the word we were given was "cape". It is very short, but I am happy with how it turned out!

In the darkly lit room, a black garment was hung on the left side of the wall, encased in glass – carefully preserved, as if it was priceless. For a time, it was most likely a cape. However, it was littered with holes, stains, and rips. It was unusable, yet held so much history within its threads. A man stood in the middle of the room, his dull, blood shot eyes never once leaving the cape – his expression was unreadable, but his posture gave away to his emotions: his hands were curled into fists, his shoulders tensed, and his lips pressed into a thin line. Anger, guilt, and _regret_ poured off him in waves as he stared at the limp garment. The cape was a reminder, a dark nagging at the back of his head, telling him, ‘ _don’t forget me’_. He wished he could get rid of it. Throw it away without a second thought – _let the world move on_. But moving on meant forgetting – and he wasn’t ready for that. _Not yet_.

He didn’t think he ever would be.

And he knew, deep down in his wounded heart, that wasn’t a good thing.

The cape would remain hung on the wall, for as long as he needed it to be.

 _H_ _e couldn’t forget_.


End file.
